The Princess
by seth-aka-shant
Summary: The life of a half-breed Isabella M.
1. chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a castle in Italy, Volterra. In this castle there lived three kings who ruled over the supernatural world. That's right the supernatural exist. On one fateful day a vampire came in with a pregnant human. He pleaded with the kings that it was his child and that it was a hybrid. Intrigued king Aro decided not to kill them. They lived in the castle for two more weeks until the unexpected happened. The baby was fully developed and wanted out. Not knowing what esle to do it burrowed out of the mother. The mother, who's name is of no importance, screamed as the baby burrowed out of her. Mate by her side unable to help. The kings arrived to a ghastly sight, human lying on the bed stomach wide open blood sprayed all over the sheets. Her hair silhouetted around her as if asleep. Her face forever stuck in a terror. A tiny scream came from the caravan of her stomach. The baby was alive. Mate frozen in horror of the scene, the kings guard rushed over to him and immediately removed his head, as it was too painful a life to live without ones mate. The kings knew this all too well. King Aro reached into the humans stomach and took hold of the baby that was suckling its blood covered hand.

" Its a girl" he exclaims in joy "what shall we name her?"

"Whatever you want Aro" responds Caius

"Isabella Marie Vulturi!" Aro suddenly announces as he swaddles the new born babe.

The newly named Isabella stares back at her new carer with her chocolate eyes and smiles a gummy smile. He hold her close and walks out of the room ordering the guards to have it cleaned and the bodies disposed of.

The young Isabella is fully grown in two years. Looking like the prince of the castle. Breaking rules left and right, refusing to bow down to society and its ways. Where it calls for formal she comes dressed sharply in a tuxedo or three-piece suite hair styled to the modern day standard. Her father, Aro, only looks on with fondness and the forever dull uncle Marcus smiles a small smile but a smile none the less. Today princess or as she prefers heir Isabella is training. Throwing punches and dodging, not allowed to use her gift, even so she excels. She tosses her oppenent over her shoulder and onto the ground wrestling them into a submissive position. They tap out.

They all laugh together. She walks away to take a sip from her water bottle, she is still half human after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip* 70 years later

Princess Isabella had been living at the castle only ever stepping out with a guard for two hours. She was getting tired she wanted to travel. She had seen pictures and read books about America and she wanted to go. It was time to convince her father. After trying to build up confidence for a week, she finally cornered her father in his office.

"Father, I wish to visit America," she said

"No" he replied coldly

"why not" she countered

"you have everything you need here," he said

"it's about experiencing new things, father," she said softly

"it's not safe," he said weakly

"But I can always go with Jane and Alec," she said sweetly

"fine you can go to high school in America for one year, I get to choose where and with whom you will be going with," he said sternly

"oh thank you father" she exclaimed while hugging him

They hugged for another minute and then she left smiling. As soon as she got to her room she did a quick jig, a shake here, wiggle there, and toss in a short hip thrust.

After that, she went to training with a bounce in her step. She was jumping up and down, twisting left and right, evading every attack while sometimes getting in a kick or punch of her own. She was a lightning-fast blur in the gym. She took down each of her opponents like they were prey and she the predator. Fast and with accuracy. Each one of her opponents that day was just a little scared and a lot more respectful of her. They were glad she was on their team. After training, she went and had dinner while drinking a glass of blood humming to a jolly tune in her head. High endorphins of getting her way. Once again princess Isabella gets what she wants from her father and uncles. So high on those endorphins, she decided to go out with Heidi. Isabella gets dressed up in torn black skinny jeans, white shirt long and torn and a black leather jacket with zippers. Heidi was her anti-thesis black shirt dress with a white leather jacket. They got into a jaguar F-type coupe in matte black, red, and black leather seats.

They arrived at a 'hole in wall' LGBT friendly club. They walked up to the door and it was opened for them disregarding the queue outside. The people in the queue complained but they knew they could not possibly compete with the two gorgeous women that just walked in.

Inside the club, they both grabbed a drink. Rum and coke for Isabella and a gin and tonic for Heidi. That's what they sipped on all the time. Isabella walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. Dancing like the whole world was watching and they were. After 5mins of dancing, Isabella managed to snag herself a beautiful redhead with green eyes. She danced together, so close it was practically sex.

"hi" she red-head said

"hello," said Isabella

After she said that Isabella kissed the red-head. A soft peck became a heated kiss and soon hands were roving and hips were grinding. They pulled apart and then the half-vampire huffed out a

"Isabella"

"huh" huffed the red-head in confusion

"my name... My name is Isabella" she finally got out

"Claire," said the red-head

They both smiled at the other and had stopped dancing. They walked hand in hand to the bar and got a drink smiles not leaving their eyes or their mouths. They flirted for a bit. Isabella turned to look for Heidi and saw her dancing with a gorgeous looking man and there was a woman watching not too far. 'his wife I guess' Isabella thought to herself. She turned back to Claire and ushered her out of the club to her car. Claire was impressed and got in. They drove to Claire's apartment, Claire's hand not leaving her thigh throughout the whole ride.

As soon as they got to the apartment clothes started coming off, Isa's jacket was lost at the door. Claire's dress a few meters after, if one followed the trail of clothes one could only deduce one thing; sex, hot and heavy sex!

After Isa was done getting what she came for she left the girl in high spirits. not even attempting to use her name to show her just how unbothered she was about casual sex.

Isabella drove home that evening having satisfied her lust after training and still excited about her new adventure in America.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now time for Isa to go to America. She was packed and ready for her new adventure with the Witch Twins by her side. They were in first class on a commercial flight, her father wanted them to take a private jet but Isa pleaded with him and well she is spoiled by her beloved father Aro. Her mother tends to just watch when they start to argue because she knows that Isa will eventually get her way unless its a hard limit.

On the way there people started at the twins with their pale skin and red eyes but their instincts told them to stay away. Isa was having the time of her life having never been so far from home before and for so long. They where going to live with the chief of police Charlie Swan, he knew what they were because of the relationship he had with the Quileute tribe. It was the only reason he was left alive when the Volturi butted heads with the tribe. There is now an understanding with the tribe that either you fall in line or we kill ever last wolf and person with the wolf gene no matter how small. The V doesn't mess around when it comes to people threatening their way of life.

Finally the plane landed in Seattle then another to Port Angeles. There is where they meet Charlie, he had just gotten of work so he was still in uniform driving his squad car when they saw him. They greeted him and then they where on their way to Forks, land of the wet and green. The conversation in the car was stilted because while Charlie was in the know he wasn't too comfortable with human drinking vampires but he wanted to host Isa because she was still human, according to him anyway. They got to the house 1.5 hours later because it was drizzling and Charlie keeps to the speed limits unlike the 2.5 vampires in the car.

Charlie lived in a slightly isolated place the house was big enough for all of them and still had a guest room. Isa had the room near the drive way with a tree by the window. It had a queen bed, table with the latest desktop (laptop was in her bag) she had a large closet and a bookshelf. Her room was decorated in grey,black and blue. Isa put her bag down among the rest of her things and signed thinking about all the unpacking, even when done at vamp speed it was still tedious. She put on some music and set about unpacking her room like the twins where doing in their own rooms across the hall.

They layout of the rooms was similar only Jane and Isa had rooms near the road and Alec's window was facing the forest, they each had an en-suite. Jane's room was done in black and lilac where Alec's room was done in a scheme or grey and royal purple. The twin shared a lot of interest but they had their own opinions on a lot of topics as well. They were two individuals that tended to come as a package. It wasn't often that you found one without the other but after years of being each others only support, outside of the Masters and Mistress's, they became closer than most. They fought of course but who doesn't.

Isa still needed a few hours of sleep a night so while she got those the twins entertained themselves with reading. Sparring and meditation was done once Isa woke up. One would think they were siblings and luckily for them it worked in their favour. The cover story was that Isa was chiefs Swan's long lost daughter and the witch twins where her half siblings. They all decided to move in with Charlie for Isa to finish her last year, the twins didn't want to have their big sister leave them so they just tagged along. The story works well because Charlie did have a daughter but her and her mother have been missing for so many years people have forgotten the real story, the twins have blond hair where Isa has brunette hair. All three 'siblings' were pale even though they come from sunny Phoenix.

The first night in Forks was a success as far as they were concerned.

The first morning in Forks was a Sunday, one day away from school. They had decided that they wanted to stay in Italy for as long as possible. Isa's transport had arrived early that morning. A red and black Kawasaki ZX-6R and a midnight blue convertible chevvy impala 1967. The twins where considered to be 16 so they 'shared' a black Datsun 240z.

They looked the cars over for any damage during transit and found none before signing the papers. The whooped in joy once the trucks drove off and got into the respective cars, Isa bike, and went for a joy ride on the route to Port Angeles and back. They spent 2 hours just toying with the cars, drifting and doing all sorts of tricks and stunts just for shits and giggles.

The rest of Sunday was spent being young and free. Isa went to bed and the twins to their rooms around midnight


End file.
